There Are Other Twins!
by LittleMissFunshine
Summary: Sachiko and Misako met the twins and the twins find them interesting. Will Sachiko and Misako fall in love with them. Crappy summary, I know
1. Chapter 1

Sachiko and Misaki Sato- Identical twins. Mother is a fashion designer and father is the owner to a few famously fancy restaurants. Friends with Haruhi and know her secret.

Sachiko- Has light brown, shoulder lenth, choppy hair with a blue bow tied on either side. Icy blue eyes.  
Misako- Has light brown, shoulder lenth, choppy cut hair with a purple bow tied on either side. Icy blue eye.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High**** sc****hool**** Host Club. I do however own the OC characters and pot****.**

* * *

"So why do you want us to go to the 3rd music room after school today." The twins said together. They walked to their next class with Haruhi.

"I want you to meet a few of my friends."

"You mean the Host Club you joined." Sachiko said blankly.

"Yeah I've heard a lot about them. They're famous around this school." Misako said like a lovesick schoolgirl.

"Then you'll come by? It'll be nice to have some girls there to talk to, that aren't fondling with the boys." She said happily.

"Sure." They said.

~In front of the 3rd Music Room Door~

The twins walked towards the music room and pushed the door open. Rose petals showered them and flew around them.

"Welcome princesses!" Said the 6 boys that made up the host club(plus Haruhi).

"Oh look new costumers. And they're identical twins." Said the blond sitting in the middle.

"Huh! Twins!" Two identical boys with orange hair said and came up to them. "Hi I'm Hikaru. And I'm Kaoru." They said holding out their hands.

"And I'm Sachiko. I'm Misako." They said, taking the boys hands. They brought the girls hands up to their lips and lightly kissed the back. Sachiko pulled her hand back immediately, while Misako blushed and squealed. Sachiko rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Guys these are my friends outside of the Host Club. Sachiko and Misako Sato. And yes they are identical twins." Haruhi said pulling the male twins away from them.  
"Uh umm..." Sachiko said nervously.

"What is it, my princess?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't call me that!" She said angrily. "And please refrain from getting your saliva on my hand again."

"Sis, calm down. They were just doing what the Host Club does." Misako tried to calm her enraged twin. Sachiko never was for liking someone, let alone the actions the male twins just did. She never took men too seriously.

"Okay Haruhi, we met them now we are leaving. Sachiko said. She stormed out leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Sorry about that. She has a slight anger problem. Nice meeting you all." And with that she was off after her twin.

"I like them. They are an interesting pair. Especially Sachiko." Kaoru said.

"Her sister, Misako, is worth looking at too." Hikaru smirked. He looked at his identical and grinned ear to ear. "We should get to know them better, Kaoru." His grin widened, if that was even possible.

* * *

**I know its short but please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

~Later That Evening at the Sato Mansion~

"Sachiko, I think you acted a bit rational towards Haruhi's friends." Misako said.

"I don't care for them. Especially those twins. Flirting with girls like its a game. Giving those poor souls false hope. Its sick, twisted even." Sachiko said in disgust. Although she couldn't help but blush when she thought of that twin kissing her hand.

"Well the girls don't seem to really mind. If they did I think they would stop coming. Its just fun and games, Sachiko." Misako tried to reassure her twin." We should go back, even if you just go for their famous sweets they serve."

"Did you say sweets?" Her sister new she had a weakness when it came to sweets. And she was using it against her. _Damn._ She thought. _Maybe I'll go. I will just ignore those boys and just talk to my sis and Haruhi instead._

"Fine I'll go. But its for the sweets and I'm not talking to those silly boys." She said in defeat.

"YAY! We'll go next week But please try not to be too rude." She giggled. She stripped from her school dress and pulled on her pink night dress. Sachiko did the same and crawled into bed with her sister. She pulled her close and nuzzled the back of her neck, whispering a goodnight and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Oh Sachiko. Maybe one day you'll learn to love men." She said particularly to no one before she too let sleep take over.

* * *

~Next Host Club Meeting~

Sachiko walked into the schools garden. The club chose to rendezvous outside to see the cherry blossom trees bloom. She walked around looking for her identical, daydreaming about the sweets she would be eating. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone's back, falling on her ass. It knocked whatever the person was holding out of there hands. *crash* Glass shattered and went everywhere.

"Hey watch where you're going!" They yelled, turning around. Sachiko's face was red from embarrassment. "Oh its you, Sachiko. Here let me help you up." She looked up to see Kaoru extending his hand. She reluctantly took it and he pulled her up but she stumbled and fell into his chest. She looked up, her face only inches from his. She blushed and looked away but he gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. _I-is he going to kiss me. No no... NO!_

"Are you okay Sachiko? You landed pretty hard on your butt there." He asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine." She pulled out of his grip, blushing. "But I couldn't say the same for your tea pot. Sorry." She said looking down at the shattered glass. She reached down to pick it up but her hand was pushed out of the way.

"I'll pick it up. Don't worry about it." He said picking up the pieces and put them on the tray he was carrying. He walked away with the tray, leaving her alone. She replayed the event in her head and blushed. _Stop thinking about him. I don't need him. All I need is my sister._She thought.

"There you are. I was looking everywhere for you. I thought you decided to ditch me." Misako came running up to her smiling.

"Oh sorry I had a little accident."

"What happened." She asked curiously.

"Nothing to worry about." She blushed thinking about what had happened minutes ago.

"Fine don't tell me, your loyal twin sister." She strikes a pose and they both started laughing. A few minutes later they were sitting on lush rugs, sipping tea and eating sweets.

"Would you two lovely ladies want to sign up to be with a host?" A guy with glasses asked. He was scribbling on a clipboard.

"Um yeah sure!" Misako said.

"And who would you like to have?" He asked still scribbling.

"Are those cute twins available?" She started to get excited. Sachiko just rolled her eyes.

"Why yes they are as a matter of fact. But not at this very moment, I'm sorry. But I will put you two down as their next appointment and they will be with you when they get done." He smiled. Misako smiled back and Sachiko rolled her eyes again. _Wait! The twins? Didn't I just run into one of them. Kaoru, wasn't it._She started to panic, not wanting to have to face him after what happened earlier. Minutes later the male twins came up to them wearing waiter clothing.

"Why hello." They said but Kaoru froze as soon as his eyes met with Sachiko's.

"Hi!" Misako said as Hikaru sat down beside her.

"Hello my beautiful princess." He kissed her hand. She giggled. "Kaoru, won't you sit down." He said looking at his twin, frozen.

"Uh yeah. Sorry." He sat down, distancing himself away from Sachiko. She looked at him, blushed and looked away.

"Would you ladies want to have another piece of cake." A cute little boy with blond hair walked up with a tray in his hands. Cake varying from taste, size, and shape filled the top of the tray.

"Yes I would like the three layer chocolate cake please. Sachiko said, smiling as the taller gentleman beside him grabbed a piece of cake and laid it in her open hands. She laid it down beside her as her sister ordered a piece of strawberry and vanilla swirl cake.

"So are you going to come here more often. You two are the prettiest girls I have seen come to the club." Hikaru said cupping his hand around Misako's face. She blushed and shook her head.

"But I don't think Sachiko will come every time I do. This sort of thing really isn't her favorite activity." They looked at her sister as she concentrated on the book she was reading. Kaoru noticed the slight blush on her cheeks indicating that she was listening to their conversation.

"I hope she will come often. She is a beautiful young lady." Kaoru said earning a glance from her.  
They kept on talking and sipping their tea while Sachiko kept her head buried in the book she was reading. It was nearing the closing time for the club when Hikaru took a piece of paper from his pocket and grabbed a pen from the guy with glasses.

"We really find you interesting and would like to get to know you better. Your sister too." He paused and scribbled something onto the paper. "Here is our cell number. Call us if you ever get lonely." He handed her the paper and winked. Misako giggled and took the paper putting it in her bra.

* * *

**Please R&R and criticism is welcome. :) **


End file.
